The Donut Chronicles 2
by Kitsh
Summary: If you remember the original Donut Chronicles by Mysty and Nanaki, this is a continuation by someone in close contact with them...I highly suggest you read them before this. Heero speaks in only Hns, Duo translates, and Relena loves pink. Totally crazy.
1. Heero gives up coffee

It was an average day for our beloved pilots.

Heero had coffee, donuts, and coffee flavored ice cream, Duo, had a lot of sugar, Wufei was hugging Mr. Snuggles (Selgguns), Trowa was coming his ridiculously long bangs, and Quatre's watch read ten o'clock. Everything was perfectly normal until Heero spit out his coffee, and said, "HN!"

"He said 'I have now decided coffee is disgusting, I need a new drink or omae o korosu!' " Duo translated. Trowa reacting quickly brought him a glass of water.

"Hn," Heero said after drinking it.

"He says it's too bland," Duo informed everyone, so Quatre gave Heero a cup of milk. Heero drank it and began to gag.

"HN."

"He says 'You're an idiot I'm lactose intolerant!' I'd run if I were you," Duo added, and Quatre did just that. Trowa hesitantly gave him his cup of orange juice.

"Hn."

"It's too sugary, wait Heero how can something be too sugary for you, you love sugar!?!" Duo asked

"Hn," Heero explained.

"Oh, you're giving up on sugary beverages, because you don't want to get fat?" Duo confirmed.

Heero nodded, and said "hn."

"Okay guys we have half an hour to find a drink Heero approves of, or he'll kill us." Everyone began to panic, and ran around the house, more like mansion to find a drink.

Diet soda

"Hn."

"To disgusting."

Cranberry juice

"Hn."

"To bitter."

Kefir

"Hn."

"To thick."

After a long time no drink was approved so they decided to go to the store. Once inside they heard someone yelling about how everything edible should be pink.

Relena Peacecraft, the most annoying pacifist princess ever.

"Yoo hoo, boys, where's Heero?" She called after she saw the pilots in the drink isle.

"He needs a new drink, he gave up on coffee," Trowa explained.

"Oh, I know the perfect thing!" Relena exclaimed, and grabbed a pink powerade off the shelf, and ran towards their house.

"Ummm, ok then, maybe, he'll like it." Wufei consented, as they grabbed one of every drink on the shelf.

"One of these has to be good enough, right?" Trowa asked.

"I hope," Duo sighed.

~Back with Heero~

Relena came barging into the Kitchen where Heero was sitting reading a newspaper, and 'hnning' in agreement occasionally.

"Heero sweetie, I have a new drink for you!!!" She screamed, handing him the pink powerade.

He took a cautious sip and spit it out.

"Hn." Was his response of course.

"Oh, I never knew you loved the color pink especially in drink form," Relena said clearly misinterpreting his hn which meant 'get out of my house or omae o korosu.' But Relena was as always way to oblivious to see the death glare he was sending in her direction.

"And Heero when we get married, I'm going to wear a pink dress, and you a pink tux." She continued on dreamily, that was until Heero picked her up and tossed her out the front window.

~Back with the guys~

At the checkout the cashier kept asking them why they bought so many drinks, "Like guys, like, are you, like, going to have a party or, like, something? Like, you know?" It was the lady from Starbucks and McDonalds, of course.

"No, we just need these for a friend," Quatre said and left with the other pilots, but on the way back he got thirsty so he tried one of the lemonade 10 calorie vitamin waters. He found it delicious.

"Oh my God, this is the most delicious thing ever, Trowa, try it!" he squealed happily as Trowa had a sip.

"That tasted like overly watered lemonade, its gross!" Trowa yelled disgusted.

"I don't care what you think, I love it!" Quatre said finishing the rest of the bottle.

When they got to their house, they had spent 29 minutes finding all of the drinks, but when they got to the kitchen, Heero was still sitting there like he was before. And he was drinking something.

Coffee.

I hope you like it as much as the orginal donut chronicles!!!


	2. Relena turns goth

Relena came barging into the kitchen where Wufei was currently making pancakes. But something was different about her.

"Relena you look different, what's up?" He asked.

"I turned goth, can't you tell by my lack of pink, and my newly black hair?" she responded pointing out her new fashion sense, as Heero and Duo walked in laughing about something or another with Heero's crazy 'hn' laughs.

"Whoa, who's the crazy lady in our house?" Duo screamed seeing a girl in all black talking to Wufei.

"Oh, Heero sweetie, don't you looooveeeee my new style, I changed just for you, because I noticed you never wear pink, so I went for the opposite!!" Relena said in what she thought was a seductive drawl. It sounded more like a dying cat.

"Hn," Heero responded.

"He said you are such a slut leave me alone, I hate you get out of my life, or omae o korusu!" Dou translated, wondering if that was the only reason he existed.

"But Heero, I dyed my hair and everything, I just want you to love me, so why don't you?"

"HN." Heero stated and fled the room.

"He said I am sorry, but not really, all I want is for you to get out of my life, oh, and I have to get coffee now." Everyone sweat-dropped, and sighed. It was so like Heero to leave in the middle of something important. Even though this situation wasn't quite so important.

Relena left the room crying about her ruined hair, and how Heero was just in denial…

"Hey, Wufei?" Duo asked once he could no longer hear Relena.

"Yeah?" Wufei replied.

"Is my only purpose to translate for Heero, I mean I don't mind doing it, I just wish I could contribute more to this fanfic."

"Well, you do other things…like…You follow Heero around like a lost puppy, and do odd jobs for him, ummm, and, oh, you provide comic relief for this story, I mean think of it this way, you do no more than me."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way!!!" Duo said and hugged Wufei and left, just as Quatre and Trowa walked in.

"Umm, is Duo gay?" Trowa asked nonchalantly.

"No, I just lied to make him feel better about himself, and then he got really happy and touchy." Wufei explained.

"Oh," Trowa replied looking a little disappointed, but he brushed it off quickly. "So what was all the shouting about earlier?"

"Oh, Relena came barging in and was all dressed in black, and talking about how her being goth would make Heero like her, and he left to go get coffee, and she went a little berserk. Nothing else is new though." Wufei explained casually.

"Well, that is nothing out of the usual, she is such a freak of nature, I'm surprised she hasn't dyed her hair pink like Audrey Kitching though, that would get her noticed," Quatre said sighing, his life was quite random.

"Dude, Audrey is like my hero, lol, Heero…" Trowa said awkwardly and everyone stared at him and left quietly, leaving him to his maniacally laughing.

"Hey, Quatre who's Audrey?" Wufei asked indifferently.

"She is the queen on the scene, google her, her hair really is very bright and obnoxious." Quatre explained, and Wufei looked dumbfounded.

"Where do you learn these things?"

"I dunno, umm, the interwebs." Suddenly Relena came barging back in still in her goth attire.

"Hey, umm, do you know anyone who wants an excessive amount of black clothes and hair dye?" she asked. The two pilots just walked away, and she began to whine and complain, like the true goth she was beginning to be.

* * *

Not as good as my first chapter, and sorry it took so long to update, my computer has been dead…Anyways, not for the next chapter, but for a later one, who do you like better Quatre or Wufei? Answer in your reviews please, I have cookies!!! Oh and bonus cookies for those who caught the foreshadowing!!!

~Kitsh


End file.
